Wildlife surveys are helpful to determine populations of wildlife in various habitats. This helps to determine what species are thriving and what species are rare. Field surveys can be conducted with visual searches including those using binoculars. Dip netting and meadow surveys also can be used. Nocturnal surveys can be performed. Often times survey areas can be selected with natural boundaries to reduce the effect of dispersal. A survey can be a complete survey of a defined area, or can be performed by sampling.